Erros Mortais
by Winniete
Summary: Há pessoas que acham que são perfeitas, mas também há outras que se menosprezam por um simples defeito que poderia ser facilmente resolvido com um bom apoio, ou simplesmente pelo bom e velho tempo, mas... Será que as pessoas que te rodeiam, estarão dispostas á te ajudarem nos dias de angustia? Quando você menospreza a si mesma?


Sinopse

Há pessoas que acham que são perfeitas, mas também há outras que se menosprezam por um simples defeito que poderia ser facilmente resolvido com um bom apoio, ou simplesmente pelo bom e velho tempo, mas... Será que as pessoas que te rodeiam, estarão dispostas á te ajudarem nos dias de angustia? Quando você menospreza a si mesma?

Casos assim rodeavam a turma até então unida. Magali adorava seu namorado pelos quitutes e tudo que lhe dava, além de respeitá-la é claro. Mas e se ela caísse na real? E se um dia a pessoa que ela mais amava lhe desse as costas? E se tivesse a morte no meio?

A morte nunca fez nada mais que o trabalho dela, mais e se ela tivesse que fazer o contrário? O limoeiro ia virar as avessas e dessa vez até a querida Mônica virará do avesso com ele.

Prólogo

Qualquer um que olhava cochichava entre si, e o motivo era uma moça misteriosa que caminhava envolta de um capuz que lhe tampava toda sua face, destacando as roupas completamente negras, ou melhor, uma manta. Muitos esquivavam, outros tentavam de algum modo espiar onde não deviam.

A moça praguejava baixinho para si mesma, humanos xeretas... Eles não sabiam que a curiosidade matou o gato?

-Senhorita... Será que podia me falar as horas?

Perguntou um homem de meia idade, curioso. Ela não precisou levantar o capuz para perceber o relógio em seu pulso, sujeito burro! Se estava curioso, deveria disfarçar bem pelo menos.

-Dezenove horas.

O tom frio com que ela havia falado quase o congelou, mais a sua curiosidade era tamanha que, inventou qualquer desculpa para permanecer ali.

-Mas... Nem está escuro e...

-Vá falar de tempo com a vovozinha agora me dê licença.

Ela estava com pressa, então num ato impaciente empurrou o sujeito para o lado que amaldiçoou a má sorte, na verdade, ele era um repórter falido que precisava de uma boa noticia e aquela moça misteriosa lhe daria uma boa reviravolta no cargo.

A moça não perdeu tempo e saiu correndo dali sobre os olhares curiosos, pena que não podia matar um! Aliás, não podia nem relar neles.

-Quem disse que eu mandei em você?

-Não imagina... Quase me ameaçou e me arrancou á força de perto da Irene!

-Culpa sua de estar dando em cima daquela piriguete!

-Ela não é nenhuma piriguete eu já te disse!

-Vai querer defender aquelazinha é? 

-Não mude de assunto!

Cascão observava aquela briga á uns... Dez minutos... Ou seriam vinte? Tudo que sabia era que estava curtindo um vídeo game do cosmo guerreiro até aqueles dois apareceram pedindo sua opinião, e como eles não paravam de falar, o jeito era ficar olhando.

-Eu vi com esses dois olhos aqui. – Apontou para os olhos - Que ela tava toda jogando charme pro seu lado!

-Mais e dai pindalolas! Era ela não eu! Não é mesmo Cascão? 

-Cascão? Cascãao!

-Hãn?

Ele já estava tão entediado de ouvir a discussão que acabou dormindo em pé mesmo, antes de acordá-lo até se via um pouco de baba escorrendo, que ele tratou de limpar.

-Estávamos discutindo que não é minha culpa se a Irene dá mole para mim não é?

-Véi... Se é ela que dá moral então acho que tem grilo não! É só o careca não dar bola ué!

-Mais eu o vi todo galanteador olhando nos olhos dela e...

-Ah qual é Mônica! Me diz que você não olha para os seus amigos!

-Bem eu... Cascão me acuda!

-Foi pedir ajuda para o Cascão não é? Cadê aquela Mônica com atitude?

-...Cascão!

-Mônica dá um tempo, quer uma solução?

-Não imagina to brigando com o Cebola para ele fritar e eu colocar no bife!

(Cebola) – Hey!

Cascão estava com aquela cara de que não havia entendido nada, nesse momento uma gota aparecia na testa do casal, não esperavam outra coisa daquela criatura!

-Pode falar Cascão...

-Pega a Irene e o Cebola e faça uma suruba!

(Cebola) - Quê?

A situação de Mônica e Cebola era a mesma, ambos com o rosto corado e entre as mãos, tentando esquecer inutilmente aquele comentário.

(Denise) – Nossa gentem o CascaBoy falando besteritcha! Essa vai pro youtubo e...

Denise havia aparecido do nada tagarelando, típico!

(Cebola) - Ué cadê ele?

O que não perceberam era que o sujinho havia debandado para longe á uma hora dessas. Mas só Cebola percebeu, já que Mônica se preocupava em correr atrás de Denise, aquele vídeo comprometia sua fama de santinha! E se pensassem outra coisa?

-Cascãozinho? Que surpresa! Entre...

Exclamou Cascuda dando espaço para o namorado entrar. Ela ficara levemente surpresa, pois, era dia de seu namorado ficar no vídeo game o dia inteiro, menos mal não?

-O que faz aqui?

-Qualé não quer minha companhia?

-Não é isso é que... Cascãozinho! Que tom de voz é esse heim?

-Foi mal lindinha é que to nervoso!

-Tá, mais me conta o que aconteceu. Foi aqueles dois de novo não foi?

-É... O careca só faltou arrombar a porta junto com a Mônica véi!

Cascuda não agüentou, até quando aqueles dois iam continuar folgados daquele jeito com o seu Cascãozinho?

-Aqueles dois têm que aprender uma coisa!

-Aonde vai?

-Falar com eles! Não me espere. Onde eles estão?

-Na minha casa e...

Cascão como sempre dando com a língua entre os dentes, bom, agora já estava feito.

Ele só não á seguiu por que sabia que dialogar não adiantaria de nada, quando Cascuda ficava invocada com algo nada que ele falasse a faria mudar de idéia. O jeito era sentar e esperar o estrago.

-Eu vou embora tenho que tomar banho...

Mônica percebeu que não iria pegar a fofoqueira então decidiu terminar o que haviam começado.

-Não muda de assunto que eu ainda não terminei!

-Mônica cala a boca!

Aquela foi a gota d'água, tudo bem que ele mentisse na cara dura que não estava paquerando a Irene, mais mandá-la calar a boca?

Denise aproveitou a deixa e saiu pela janela como um ninja, onde ela havia aprendido aquilo? Agora não interessava, o clima estava tenso entre o casal.

-Quem você pensa que é?

Berrou irritada, segurando Cebola pelo pescoço e o erguendo.

-Quem VOCÊ pensa que é para mandar na minha vida!

Mônica fechou completamente a cara, fazendo-o se contorcer esperando a futura dor que iria sentir, mais contrariando tudo que ele pensava, ela o largou no chão e começou a choramingar.

O motivo era nada mais nada menos do que o compromisso de ser menos teimosa, ela sabia que o Cebola estava certo, aliás, ela nem era namorada dele não é? Então para que discutir?

-Cascão quer biscoitos?

Chegou a mãe do amigo que nem foi percebida pelos dois.

-Percebeu que você está errada não é?

Contou vantagem, cínico.

(Lurdinha) - Er... Crianças... Cadê o Cascão?

-Nunca mais fale comigo!

(Lurdinha) - Desisto...

Saiu dali contrariada, aqueles dois eram mesmo embaralhados.

(Mônica) - Mas...

Ele bem que tentou protestar, mais algo o interrompeu, ou melhor, alguém.

-Vocês dois ai!

-Hãn?

Os dois estavam surpresos, o que Cascuda fazia ali se aquele era o dia nacional do Cascão e seu vídeo game?

-Vocês vieram tirar o sossego de domingo do meu Cascãozinho não é? Não sabem que é o dia...

-Nacional, estadual e blá blá blá do vídeo game... Sabemos sim.

Cebola terminou o que ela havia começado, aquilo já era fato até para o Nuck Chorris.

-Pois sim! O que fazem aqui então? Vieram causar problemas! Vocês são uns amigos da onça isso sim.

-Opa, esperai, foi idéia do Cebola vir aqui e...

-Que mentira! Foi você que disse que era melhor e...

-Quietos!

Mônica já estava "p" da vida, quantas pessoas iriam mandá-la ficar de boca fechada?

-Quietos nada! Ninguém me manda calar a boca.

-Rumpft... Mandona e teimosa como sempre... Ainda por cima vem invadir a casa do MEU namorado!

-Grr quer saber a real Cascuda? Você é insuportável não sei como o Cascão está com você!

-O que?

-Er... Eu ainda estou aqui viu!

Cebola estava totalmente por fora, ele até chegou a balançar a mão várias vezes na frente do rosto de Mônica, mais elas estavam vidradas uma na outra, mandando coices e patadas. Aquele dia estava sendo nada fácil!

-Fez o que eu mandei?

-Sim... Mas você sabe o que tem que me dar em troca e...

-Sei, sei! Receberá logo que essa missão for cumprida.

-A senhora sabe que aquela magia gasta muito a minha força... Então terá que ser de primeira mão!

-Senhora não! Sei que tenho milênios de experiência de vida, mais me chame pelo simples você!

-Certo... E ah! Aqui está sua manta e seu capuz...

A entidade pegou suas vestes sem pestear, depois pagariam caro por ela ter que emprestá-los, aquelas vestes eram relíquias para ela, que as teve desde o inicio da humanidade, era difícil deixar alguém usar. Há não ser que fosse uma amiga muito chegada ou no caso, uma missão impossível de ser recusada.

-Hum... Sem nenhum arranhão... Bem! E como foi passar por eles vestida como eu?

-Foi difícil passar pelos humanos viu? Ficaram todos curiosos e veio até um falastrão perguntar as horas...

-Humanos... Mas foi essa mesmo a intenção.

-Não entendo... Você nunca foi de seguir ordens dele...

-Para tudo tem uma primeira vez...

-Mas... Assim do nada? 

-Não quero falar sobre isso.

A moça não teve outra opção há não ser olhar o crepúsculo, estava entardecendo e a vista do prédio onde estavam era magnífica, o céu estava em tons alaranjados com uma pitada de amarelo, branco e azul, uma mistura perfeita.

A mais velha entre as duas estava pensativa, o que o destino lhes reservava com aquela missão meio que... Absurda?

(Crepúsculo)

_**"A beleza não está nem na luz da manhã nem na sombra da noite, está no crepúsculo, nesse meio tom, nessa incerteza."**_

_**Lygia Fagundes Telles**_

_Continua..._


End file.
